


Afternoon

by Jaydee_Faire



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Hatesex, I can't believe hatesex still isn't a tag, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Threesome, Wrestling, innocent stream splashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydee_Faire/pseuds/Jaydee_Faire
Summary: Argath spends an afternoon with Ramza and Delita, learning what it's like to have friends.





	Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atramento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramento/gifts).



He had liked it. He had liked it quite a bit.

It had felt undignified, at first, getting down in the dirt with Ramza and his commoner friend. Argath had kept trying to get his feet underneath him, but Ramza was quick and Delita was heavy and he found himself pinned, again and again, dirt in his mouth and blades of grass tickling his ear. 

It wasn't until he grit his teeth and flung himself across Delita's middle, crashing them both into the dust, that he began to feel it: the joy, the exhilaration, the heady feeling of being close to someone, skin on skin. Ramza's laughter was infectious, cheeks pink, hair come loose from its tail and tossed by the breeze. Delita's panting smile was very white against tan skin but his eyes were dangerous, hungry. 

Argath followed them to the stream, watched the two of them unselfconsciously strip down. They flung their clothes across a rock and then themselves into the water, gasping and whooping at the cold. Ramza stood, water flowing around his waist like a benevolent sea-god, and waved to Argath, calling to him. The water was fine, it was refreshing after working up such a heat. Come in, come in with them.

He wasn't sure how he felt about sharing a stream, however pristine, with someone as lowborn as Delita. But he had to admit that the commoner was well made, muscled in the arms and chest where Ramza himself was lean and nimble. Argath struggled with the buckles on his armor-- his linen undershirt was streaked with green and brown-- and carefully laid his clothes down beside the others'.

The water was bracing and Argath had to stand for a moment, shivering, before he could move past the bank of the stream. But then he was in it, bathing beside the son of a chocobo farmer and Ramza Beoulve, whose smile now was softer and, when he looked at Delita, more inviting. Watching them move into a kiss was enough to make Argath forget about the cold and then before he could retreat, before he could protest, Ramza's sweet mouth was against his.

Oh, warmth, the illicit closeness, raising goosebumps on Argath's shoulders. Ramza tucked his face beneath Argath's chin and giggled; Delita's mouth was hot on the back of his neck. He felt scalded where that commoner touched him, branded with filthy hand prints, but couldn't stop himself from anticipating every new sensation. Ramza's fingers, tickling. Delita's sword-calloused hands rough on his thigh. Each drawing him closer until he was on his back in the prickling grass on the bank of the stream and Ramza was atop him, eyes dark, lips parted. 

It wasn't just the pleasure of it, it was the pleasure of him, of feeling his heart pounding in the pulse-point of his neck as they came together. Argath's bare toes dug into the silty soil at the edge of the stream and his fingers dug into Ramza's shoulders until his arms trembled, until his body trembled. He clung to Ramza as the boy began to pull away, wanting more, needing it badly enough that he had no complaint when Delita came to take his place.

This was no sweet, tender joining. This was a claiming, a buck in rut, and Argath a pale and quaking doe. He arched, a longbow being drawn taught, his fingernails leaving long red welts down Delita's back. A man who shared blood and destiny with animals could only know how to fuck like one, all intimacy stripped away, leaving only an act that drove him unstoppably toward climax and an animal's satisfaction in taking pleasure where he may.

He lay spent on the bank, breath still ragged, with sweet Ramza on one side of him and common Delita on the other, each whispering their praises of him into his ears. Argath forgot about the mud streaked on his skin, forgot about the tear in his linen shirt, forgot about the Marquis, and simply lay between them, staring up into the gold-limned leaves of the trees above.

Yes, he had liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on tumblr @cyberphuck!


End file.
